costummonsterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Jadekaiser
Ich nenn dich noch Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 11:55, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wie erstell ich ne Projektseite? ZB: Konferenz? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 12:04, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Story Schreib mal was. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 16:16, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich muss mir noch eine Monsterstory überlegen, aber ich habe schon erste Ideen. Storytechnisch bin ich noch auf Bionicle eingeschossen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:18, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) les mal meine Geschichte! Die ist zwar noch nicht fertig aber den Anfang findest du bestimmt spannend! Fürchtet euch vor Skrall!!! 17:30, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Admin Der Boss ist back xd. Scherz beiseite: Willst du dich nicht als Rollback oder Admin bewerben? Für den Posten des 2. Admin wärst du am besten geeignet. Außerdem verstehen wir uns gut. Das heißt, dass man sich gut absprechen kann. Und du hast Erfahrung mit dem Adminposten. Was meinst du? Willigst du ein? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 11:39, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ach ja: noch was: ich hab die Vorlage:Benutzer erstellt. Du könntest damit mal deine Seite füllen. Und falls du einwilligst: die Vorlagen Rollback und Admin hab ich auch gemacht. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 11:42, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hallo? Antwortest du? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 17:21, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Rollback würde ich machen, nen zweiten Admin nicht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:22, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Gut. Schau mal auf der Konferenz vorbei. Du findest den Link auf der Hauptseite. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 17:26, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Du bist vorläufig Rollback Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 17:46, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Gut, danke. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:53, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wichtig Schau mal in der bald oben gezeigten Seite vorbei. Es ist notwendig. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 17:04, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hast du die Startseite gemeint? Oder die Konferen? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:11, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) Konferenz. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 17:19, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) Story Wann fängst du denn an? Ich bin richtig gespannt. Und für den Fall, dass du mich suchst: Ich geh jetzt ins ToWFF. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 12:40, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) Äh Hallo? Wieso antwortest du nicht? Du bist doch gerade im ToWFF. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 12:53, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich musste meiner Adminpflicht im ToWFF nachkommen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 12:59, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) Also: Was planst du für ne Story? Ich kann dir auch Tips geben. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 13:02, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) Eine Story in der eine mutierte Form prähistorischer Fische das Leben einer kleinen Hafenstadt aus den Fugen bringen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 13:05, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) Aha. Übrigens: Lies mal meine: Das Monster auf Reisen. Ich wünsch dir viel Erfolg beim SChreiben. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 13:06, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) Danke, ich werde für die Geschichte meine Atlas wieder ausgraben. Ich werde deine Geschichte lesen. XD --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 13:09, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) DftD Als wer komm ich denn da vor? Als Harold? Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 14:26, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) Als Martin Ordell, Pilot der Küstenwache. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:49, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) 2Dinge #Bitte mach mir Artikel des Monats, Konferenz und so mal zur Projektseite. #Lies mal meine neue Story: Das Verborgene Sternensystem. Es geht um Star Trek Aliens und sowas. Willst du vorkommen? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 05:00, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) In der Geschchte möchte ich vorkommen. Ok, ich packe AdM und Konferenz in die Passende Kategorie, denn sie waren schon fast Projektseiten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 07:04, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Danke. Willst du Alien oder Crewmitglied sein? (Enterprise Crewmitglied meine ich) [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 07:26, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wenn die Aliens cool aussehen dann ein Alien. Ansonsten ein Crewmitglied. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 08:59, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Dann bist du Crewmitglied. Die Aliens sehen nämlich Schei*** aus. Komplett schleimig. Du kannst entscheiden, ob es du Scotty, Sulu, Checkov oder Pille bist. Ich halt mir nämlich mal Spock und Kirk offen, da das meine Lieblingscharaktere sind. Ich bin ein echter Trekki. Du auch? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 12:04, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Scotty. Ich bin nicht so der Trekky. Ich mehr der Fan von etwas härterem Scien Fiction. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 12:47, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Glückwunsch. Du bist MdM. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 13:07, 23. Mai 2009 (UTC) Willkommen zurück Was soll ich noch sagen? Da fällt mir was ein: Wenn man weiß, dass du 27 bist und ne Freundin hast, dann komme ich mir fast wien Kleinkind vor. Ich bin zwar 13 aber irgendwie ist das schon komisch. Aber gut, das gehört eigentlich nicht hierher. Zum einen: Zögest du es in Betracht, dich als Admin zu bewerben? Da ich einen Ersatz für Tanma brauche. Andere haben sich auch beworben, aber da du viel Erfahrung hast, wollte ich dich auch fragen. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:32, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ok, ich würde es machen. Aber was ist mit Tanma? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 16:39, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Tanma hat freiwillig das Handtuch als Admin geworfen. Unter meiner Leitung kann der Job sehr schwer sein. (Scherz). Er ist schon in 2 Wikis aktiv und das ist ihm wohl genug. Er will aber ab und an vorbeischauen. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:41, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich hab MTaÄ für einen Tag gesperrt. Er war wie ein Vandale. Die Konferenz ist wie gelöscht und die Sitenotice war stark verwüstet. Was sagst du dazu? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 17:01, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das ist sehr komisch denn er ist doch ein "Helper" von Wiki Pedia. Da bin ich ziemlich überrascht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 17:04, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Als ich sah, dass er die Konferenz nicht wiederhergestellt hat und dass di Sitenotice verwüstet war, bin ich explodiert. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 17:06, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kann ich sehr gut nachvollziehen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 17:08, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kann ich deine Vorlage:Profil für das Monsterwiki benutzen? [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 13:25, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Klar, mach das. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:39, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Meinst du mein Wiki? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|''' Apokalypse']] 15:51, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Welche Vorlage er meint weiß ich auch nicht, aber er darf sie nehmen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 07:45, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Aktiv? Bist du noch aktiv? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 15:04, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich meine "Vorlage:Profil" aus dem ToWFF. [[Benutzer:Viro13|'Vi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Viro13|'ro']][[Benutzer Blog:Viro13|'13']] 12:03, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja ich bin und bleibe aktiv. Ich sammel zur zeit neue Ideen für die Fortsetzung. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 21:24, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Achso. Kommt Martin Ordell auch noch mal vor *schiefes Lächeln*? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 08:01, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Auf jeden Fall, er kommt mit ins Jäger Team. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 15:22, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Admin Schon mitbekommen? Du bist Admin. Ganz Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Jade. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 07:56, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Cool, danke. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 08:51, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Die Aliens kommen!!! Möchtest du vorkommen? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Der Meister der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|''' Monster']] 20:18, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja gerne. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 20:45, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Als Mensch oder als Alien? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Der Meister der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|''' Monster']] 20:48, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Mensch. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 20:51, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Welcher Beruf? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Der Meister der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|''' Monster']] 20:52, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Soldat, wenns geht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 20:57, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Und der Name? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Der Meister der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|''' Monster']] 11:16, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Henry Jadeger --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 11:20, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Aktiv??? Bist du noch aktiv hier? Sonst muss ich einen anderen zum Admin ernennen. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:47, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) '''Ich bin noch aktiv.' Nur muss auch im ToWFF genauso wie hier was nach holen. Ich hatte auch im ToWff fast drei Wochen nix mehr gemacht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:36, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Reg dich nicht auf. Ich muss auch was nachholen. Meine storys schreib ich momentan mit Word. Ich werd sie bald einfügen. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 12:02, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe mich doch nicht aufgeregt. Sollte meine Antwort so agresiv gewirkz haben, dann tut es mir leid. Ich bin bei bester Laune und habe keine Gründe mich aufzuregen. XD ;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 13:55, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Sie haben nicht agressiv gewirkt. Ich hab wohl nur aufgeschrieben, was ich gedacht habe ;-). Ich hab geschrieben, mein Vater hat mich angemeckert und ich war sauer. Daher kam es mir gerade ungelegen, dass du so groß geschrieben hast. Tut mir Leid. Bitte stimm hier sofort ab. Es geht um die Ordnung im Wiki. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 14:04, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Schau bitte noch mal auf die Abstimmung. ich hab deinen Vorschlahg genommen. Könntest du daher deine Meinung noch mal ändern? Schau wenigstens da noch mal vorbei. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 13:26, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ok, aber was soll ich da jetzt ändern? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Zesk]] 13:38, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Deine Stimme ;-) 13:45, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) wir ziehen um alle Artikel wurden schon verlagert. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] '''(Admin) 15:22, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Aktivität Bist du noch aktiv? [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Meister']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog: Axonnmaster|'Monster']](Admin) 12:33, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich werde es irgend wie versuchen, garantieren kann ich leider für nichts. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Gabriel Van']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Helsing']] (Admin) 15:55, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ok [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Meister']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog: Axonnmaster|'Monster']](Admin) 16:52, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Die Support-Diskussion Das hat Axoma falsch verstanden. Ich hab ein Wizchen gemacht. Verwende nicht alles gegen mich, was du findest, ohne den Zusammenhang zu kennen. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] '(Admin)' 10:47, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) 'V'''erdammt noch mal das will ich auch eigentlich nicht. Helios, Axoma, Waruru und ich wollen dir nur Helfen. Und du erschwerst uns das mit solchen Witzen und deinen Antworten. N'''ur ist es so das du durch deine Antworten oder Konterangriffe manche Vorwürfe beinahe schon eingestehst. Zumindest aus der Sicht deiner Fangemeinde. Und wenn du damit nicht aufhörst, kann ich dir nicht helfen. Und wenn ich dir nicht helfen kann, bleibt mir nur eine Möglichkeit und von dieser möchte ich keinen gebrauch machen. Und mit Moordrohungen macht keine Witze, besonders nicht wenn man wie du gerade eine unbekannte Zahl an Leuten, deine Fangemeinde im Genick hast, die dich in die Schranken weisen wollen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin ) 10:54, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Oh, jeder macht mal Fehler. Aber weißt du was? Ich hab genug von all dem hier! Ich hätte damals, als ich das Messer schon an die Halsschlagader geführt hatte, zustechen sollen! Dann wäre mir das alles erspart geblieben! ICH HASSE MEIN VERDAMMTES LEBEN!! [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] '(Admin)' 10:59, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) 'D'''as Leben ist nun mal kein Ponyhof und jeder muss mal kürzer treten. Also auch du und ich. Und wenn man Fehler gemacht hat, dann ist es das sinnigste aus ihnen zu lernen und sich helfen zu lassen wenn es gar nicht anders geht. Da warst du nicht der Einzige dem das Schicksal übel mit gespielt hat. Nur du bist der Einzige den ich kenne der sich nicht helfen lässt. Warum? Das kann ich dir nicht beantworten. U'''nd was dir passiert ist, ist schon recht gemein. Aber es gibt durch aus zehnmal schlimmeres und Leute den das passiert ist die haben nicht gleich die Flinte ins Korn geworfen. ''M'öchtest du das ich dir im ToWFF jetzt noch helfe oder nicht? W'''enn ja, dann reiß dich jetzt zusammen und zeige Stärke durch Vernunft ok? ''I'ch bin nicht dein Feind, ich bin jemand der dir Helfen will, verstehe das doch endlich. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin ) 11:07, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ja, hilf mir. Bitte. Ich kann mir selbst wirklich nicht mehr helfen. Ich kann mich selbst nicht mehr fangen. Über diesen Punkt bin ich lange hinaus. Das Herz der Finsternis ist mein. Dass das Leben kein Ponyhof ist wissen wir beide sehr gut. Und ich kann kürzer treten. Und zu diesem Scherz: Ich bin ein psychisches Wrack. Ich habe mich selbst dazu gemacht. Ich habe die Zeichen falsch gedeutet und mich selbst zerstört. Mich kann in dem Bereich nur noch eines retten. Also ja, bitte hilf mir. Bitte. Ich kann das nicht mehr. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] '(Admin)' 11:12, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Und Jade: Das mein ich ernst. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] '(Admin)' 11:20, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Bin in einer halben Stunde wieder da. Ich geh mal was essen. Bis gleich. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] '(Admin)' 11:23, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) 'O'''k, dann fangen wir erst mal da an wo ich dir sinnvoll helfen kann. Und zwar mit diesen Vorwürfen die deine Fangemeinde gegen dich ins Feld gebracht haben. Du musst schwerem herzens zugeben das einige deiner Antworten ihre Gemeinheiten nur gestärkt haben. Aber dagegen können wir etwas unternehmen. Und zwar geht das nur wenn du deinen Teil dazu leistest. ''Punkt 1: Wenn deine Fangemeinde dich weiter Angreift, melde es den jeweiligen Admins des Wiki, dafür sind die Admins schließlich auch da.'' ''Punkt 2: Kontere nicht sofort jeden Angriff und wenn es gar nicht anders geht, dann überlege genau was du schreibst. Damit du den Angriff oder den Vorwurf nicht indirekt bestätigst und Nährboden gibst.'' ''Punkt 3: Wenn du im Wiki etwas siehst was gemacht werden muss, aber nicht zwingend wichtig ist, gehe der Sache nicht so rasch nach.'' ''Punkt 4: Es ist nicht Ratsam zu oft über das zu reden was man erreicht hat. Die Folgen konntest du jetzt ja leider lesen.'' W'''enn du diese 4 Punkte einhältst, würde es einige der Vorwürfe gegen dich auf lange Sicht entschärfen. Und wenn den Vorwürfen der Nährboden entzogen wird, bringt es auch zusätzlich etwas wenn die Admins und Helfer betreffende Beiträge löschen oder die User die sie verfassten sperren. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin ) 11:25, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Wird gemacht, Chef. Und ich hatte ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, ToWFF zu verlassen... Aber das erübrigt sich dann wohl. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] '(Admin)' 11:47, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Die 4 Punkte kopiere ich dir auch noch mal in deine Disku im ToWFF nach dem ich sie heute noch wieder freigebe. So zwischen 16:00 und 17:00 Uhr. Aber sie wird wieder entspeert. Dann wird noch eine kleine Warnung kommen aber keine Verwarnung. In Verbindung auf die 4 Punkte. Und die Anweisung dir eine neue Benutzerseite anzulegen. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, setzte ich dir die 4 Hilfepunkte auch noch mal auf deine Benutzer Seite im ToWFF. Ok;-) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 11:56, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Nicht auf die Userpage. Und ich werd ab jetzt besser auf mich aufpassen. Allerdings kann ich dir das nur in Bezug auf Wikis versprechen. Nicht fürs echte Leben. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] '(Admin)' 12:05, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) 'D'''as reicht es ja auch für das erste, im privaten Bereich musst du lernen mit deiner Situation klar zukommen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 12:09, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Wie kann ich mit einer Situation klar kommen, die nicht völlig klar ist? [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] '(Admin)' 12:14, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) 'Z'''unächst musst Punkte finden, von denen man aus Klarheit schaffen kann. Dann kann man um diese Klarheiten herum versuchen zu arbeiten. Ist alles nicht einfach aber es funktioniert. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 12:17, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Hast du ne Mailadresse? [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] '(Admin)' 12:23, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ja, aber du müsstest mir auch eine E Mail über das Wiki schicken können. Danach hätten wir dann die jeweiligen E Mailadeessen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 12:30, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Deine Anfrage Was ist denn so wichtig? [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] '(Admin)' 12:28, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Was ist denn nun? [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] '(Admin)' 15:10, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) 'E'''s ging um deine besagte Story, die Sache hatte sich aber schon erledigt. Ich hoffe du kommst etwas zur Ruhe. Ansonsten viel Glück und das es dir endlich etwas besser gehen kann. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:32, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Mir geht es jeden Tag besser. Würdest du dir Skype zulegen, könnt ich auch erzählen, wieso. Was wäre denn mit meiner Story gewesen? [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] '(Admin)' 15:39, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) 'W'''egen der Zensur der Schimpfwörter. Aber nun hat es sich ja erledigt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:04, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Was war da denn wieder falsch? [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] '(Admin)''' 21:30, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC)